The invention relates to a receiver for receiving a burst signal comprising synchronisation blocks including predefined synchronisation symbols and comprising data blocks including data symbols.
Such a receiver is generally known and comprises an identifier for identifying said predefined synchronisation symbols and comprises a synchroniser coupled to said identifier for, in dependence of said identifying, estimating at least one frequency and/or at least one phase and/or at least one timing of the burst signal, and for synchronising a detector (like for example a demodulator) for detecting (like for example demodulating) said data symbols.
Known burst signals either comprise one synchronisation block or several equidistant synchronisation blocks.
In case of comprising one synchronisation block, the receiver has only this single block for synchronising purposes. In this case, a relatively small synchronisation block (compared to the size of the data block) results in a high information efficiency, but a low synchronisation accuracy, and a relatively large synchronisation block (compared to the size of the data block) results in a high synchronisation accuracy, but a low information efficiency.
In case of comprising several equidistant synchronisation blocks, the receiver has several blocks for synchronising purposes. Then, just small deviations in frequency can be synchronised, due to the large distance between some of the blocks which leads to ambiguities as the phase differences of widely separated blocks will exceed plus or minus 180 degrees, while the fixed distance between the synchronisation blocks does not provide the necessary information to resolve said ambiguities.
The known receiver is disadvantageous, inter alia, due to not being able to synchronise larger deviations in frequency and/or timing in combination with high information efficiencies and/or high synchronisation accuracies.